Eyes on You, Me and Him
by Sharyn
Summary: There's this guy watching this other guy who thinks this guy likes this guy but this other guy reckons this guy likes him. And so on. [Primarily RavenxLucius]


****

**TITLE:** Eyes on You, Me and Him  
**AUTHOR:** Sharyn )  
**SERIES:** Fire Emblem 7 - Rekka no Ken  
**ARCHIVING:** My LJ ), FFnet, any others please get permission from myself and R Amythest  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, double entendres, innuendo, prissy Eliwood, evil suggestions, ie. the usual  
**PAIRINGS:** Oodles. Cookies to whoever gets them all. Primarily Raven/Lucius, Hector/Raven and to an extent Eliwood/Harken  
**LENGTH:** 3400 words  
**DISCLAIMER: **Fire Emblem 7 is copyright of Nintendo 2003, I make no claims to any of the characters, only to their interactions in this piece. If I actually owned FE7, Legault would be gayer than Aziraphale and Eliwood would be as prissy as I portray him to be.

**DEDICATION: **For **R Amythest**, because I promised her a birthday fic. Alas, I am lazy and thus very apologetic as I deliver this to her as both a (extremely) late birthday present and an amusingly early Christmas one. Whichever she chooses. She's an absolute sweetie who I know loves Raven/Lucius, and said wouldn't mind even if I wrote Eliwood/Harken. So I wrote her a Raven/Lucius with Eliwood/Harken. Please don't take this seriously, it's meant to make you laugh (I hope).

-----

**Eyes on Me, You and Him**

It was a perfectly rotten day. In a subjective, figurative sense.

If one were intent on details and semantics, it would be more accurate to say that Raven was having a perfectly rotten day.

The sun was out, shining quite brightly which was a great change from the periodical rain that Eliwood's little band had been subjected to.

If one were intent on details and semantics yet again, it would be more accurate to say 'Hector's rather impressively and constantly growing band.'

In any case, physically, it was a beautiful day – a bit along the lines of days plucked straight out of legends of the old, right before everything started going downhill and the world was doomed to end. So, the sun was shining, the little birds were twittering away, not quite singing as they shared their morning gossip. The grass was green and the sky was blue. All in all, it was an unlikely sight that nature had decided to share with humanity before the impending doom and destruction that was merely days away. After all, the impressively growing band of unlikely saviours of the world had already made their final battle preparations and the tension of the upcoming 'battle against evil to save the world' was hanging very heavy in the crisp fresh air.

Nonetheless, it wasn't the looming fear of the end of the world that was making Raven's day perfectly rotten. The red-headed mercenary had other issues graver than that which were taking precedence in the ruining of his sunny day. Issues like revenge, anniversaries and unresolved sexual tension. It was sombre issues such as these that made Raven grouchy and fueled the fires of his frustration at his perfectly rotten day. The fact that there was the possibility of the world ending if he and a few other rag-tag members were unable to defeat a century old mad man who had tapped into a well of chaotic and dark power, let's not forget that he also wanted to summon a few pet dragons as well, didn't provide any form of relief.

First of the issues that was contributing to his foul mood was his revenge on Ostia. A few years back, when Raven had yet to adopt his somewhat feminine alias and was still known as Lord Raymond, a disaster befell his family home of House Cornwell. At the time, the younger child of the House had been sent away to stay with Count Caerleon of Etruria and was thankfully spared from viewing the tragic demise. Because St. Elimine was a fickle god, the older child was not spared and watched as his parents were killed and his home ruined, razed to the ground.

The whispers that had spread at the time all said that it was the Marquess of Ostia who ordered the destruction of House Cornwell. After hearing the muted rumours, the young heir Lord Raymond swore to avenge his household against Ostia. With this oath sworn, he changed his name to Raven to hide his identity and began on his moneymaking journey of revenge.

He had met the younger Lord of Ostia, Hector, in Caelin and had since then travelled with him in order to attain his revenge. Yet until now, all Raven was able to do was to sit by the sidelines and observe the young lord, the opportunity for revenge never arising. Add to that, the approaching anniversary of Cornwell's destruction and the possibility of Ostia's Lord Hector escaping his revenge through death, like that Uther, with the end of the world business and all, Raven felt he was definitely allowed to sulk and wallow in his own woes for a while.

Of course, another distressing issue was that of his feelings towards a certain best friend of his. Raven had known Lucius since he was still Raymond and played around with wooden swords and they were best friends to say the least. As he grew older, he became closer and closer to his best friend, confiding in him secrets he would not dare tell others and seeking his comfort when dreaded reality became too much to bear. As of late, he had begun to see his friend in a different light, his heart beating a little faster when Lucius was around and feeling mysteriously happy whenever a dazzling smile was shot his way.

Raven had always known Lucius was pretty, in an unorthodox sense. He had taken it for granted that he would protect this beauty when others sought to mar it and that it would only be himself who would ever tell Lucius how lovely he really looked. It was a crack in his traditional beliefs that had awakened his unsure feelings.

It had all started when they first joined the, back then, merry little band. A certain pink-haired vivacious cleric called Serra had devoutly avoided approaching Lucius and himself. Lucius remained blissfully unaware of the situation but Raven had noticed all the sneaked peeks, the intent stares and the occasional sigh on the girl's behalf when she thought Lucius was not looking. She had gathered up some courage one day to talk to Lucius, whom she thought at the time was a girl, and started to learn more about him.

After that little discussion, the sneaked peeks became obvious gawking, the intent stares turning into worshipful looks and the occasional sigh had metamorphosed into full-blown fawning. And Raven was made aware of the annoyed voices in his mind that were telling him this girl was encroaching on what was his and that he didn't like it one bit. Yet being the kind, concerned friend that he was, he didn't act on the voices in his head and merely sat by Lucius offering silent support all the while being delighted when he was confided in.

Then came _the_ incident.

It was another perfectly rotten day, quite like the present one in fact, when Serra approached Lucius 'to talk.' Raven, and the rest of the steadily growing band, had stood by watching as the girl peered about nervously and fidgeted with the fabric of her dress while she planned out what she was about to say. That in itself was peculiar because everyone knew that Serra, of all people, was rarely, if ever, tongue-tied.

"Lucius...I wanted to tell you that I..." Serra had said, looking down at the ground while everyone else listened in anticipation, "I like you! I like you a lot...your eyes are entrancing and your voice is so melodic and...oh St. Elimine, you are so beautiful!"

Her cheeks were already pink as she made her declaration and Lucius had stood there unable to respond. Everyone else who was listening, except Raven of course, had burst into a chorus of laughter which turned Serra's face as red as Eliwood's hair. Unlike everyone else, Raven had privately wondered what Lucius' response would be. He had hoped that Lucius would have nothing to do with the girl and inform her as such since only _he_ was allowed to get _that_ close with Lucius.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Sister Serra...whilst I am honoured by your affections, I am afraid I cannot return your feelings," Lucius had looked decidedly uncomfortable by that stage, "I don't care for you in that way. I apologise."

With a quick bow, Lucius had left the silent scene and Raven trailed not too far behind. In a conveniently deserted part of the woods, Lucius stopped and sat down and Raven followed suit. It was then that Lucius had grabbed Raven and cried on his shoulder. No words passed between the two as Lucius wept for the girl he had rejected and Raven held onto his friend, stroking his back in attempts to comfort him. Internally, Raven was tingling with delight at the proximity between him and Lucius and was smirking at the rejection.

But since then, no other warm and fuzzy events had occurred and Raven was becoming more and more fixated on Lucius but definitely did not want to ruin the closeness he shared with the monk should he too be rejected.

So Raven was grouchy.

And since he was unable to do anything about the issue of unresolved sexual tension, he decided to focus his entire concentration on the other major issue: revenge. Which explained why he was tailing Hector around the camp trying to stare holes into the back of his head. If looks could hurt, then Hector would be as good as diced mince meat, regurgitated back out by Vaida's wyvern. But as Raven didn't have that power, he resorted to stalking and cataloguing the Ostian noble's every move.

It was too bad that stealth wasn't Raven's strongest suit because Hector had a feeling that his day had just taken a turn for the worse when he noticed an itchy sort of feeling which told him someone was watching him. Constantly. But whenever he looked around, it seemed as if he couldn't pin point his mysterious observer. Until a flash of red hair caught his attention.

He was sitting down at the main camp area looking over maps with Eliwood and Lyndis when he saw the hard-eyed mercenary staring at him with an intent gaze. Hector shook his head slightly, dismissing it without much thought. Yet when he looked up again he found that the eyes were still aimed at him, as if the mercenary was trying to burn a whole through Hector's forehead with his eyes alone. A bit perturbed, he elbowed Eliwood who was staring dreamily at the sky.

"Hey Eliwood..." Hector whispered to his friend, "Eliwood!"

"Huh?" Eliwood said, jolted out of his reverie and a blush began to rise, "I wasn't thinking about anyone! Nope, definitely not, not at all thinking about a hero..."

"ELIWOOD!" Hector said, frustrated with his friend's random babbling.

"Huh?"

"Wait...hero? What do you know about that mercenary turned hero?" Hector asked.

"I haven't done anything with him that would shame Dame Isadora," Eliwood answered a bit too quickly.

"What in the blazes are you talking about Eliwood? I was asking about that red-headed guy who's staring at me, who's constantly staring at me," Hector said, sounding slightly irritated.

"Oh him," Eliwood paused before replying, "That's Raven. He's a bit rude, or so I hear, and he does stare at you quite a lot, doesn't he?"

"But why?"

"I'm not sure," Eliwood shrugged, "Hidden affections?"

Hector choked. Never mind the fact that he wasn't eating anything, he managed to choke nonetheless and Eliwood thumped his back soundly all the while casting him worried looks. Lyndis came back and looked at the two peculiarly.

"What happened to Lord Classless?" Lyndis said with a sneer towards Hector.

"Silent admiration from an unexpected corner," Eliwood said, his face and tone perfectly solemn.

Lyndis raised an eyebrow.

"No way!" Hector hissed, "Why would this Raven have anything to do with me?"

"Indeed," Lyndis had a fake sincere expression on her face as she patted Hector's back, "why would anyone have anything to do with someone as ungraceful as you is absolutely beyond me."

"Lady Lyndis!" Eliwood gasped.

"It's true!" Lyndis smirked, "Besides, I never pinned Hector to have any relations with a man, and I'm almost certain Raven is partial to men."

"Truly?" Eliwood's eyes widened.

"Well, when I traveled with Lucius before, he said..."

Lyndis' words fell on unhearing ears as every alarm in Hector's head was ringing. Loudly.

Now, Hector had always been an aristocrat, much to his own dismay and the amusement of other, more _refined_ ladies that frequented Ostia's court. Most of these ladies visited the court with a single goal drilled into their minds by hopeful mothers, "capture the eye of one of the lords." So young Lord Hector was subjected to the feminine wiles of numerous heavily made up ladies who would sidle up to him suggestively, their eyes shining with the promise of sinful delights. It was a matter of deduction to reach the conclusion clear within these ladies' minds. Lord Uther was old, scarred and it was a whispered theory that there was something _else_ about him however neither Uther nor Oswin confirmed or denied the rumours that spread about them. But young Lord Hector however, he was pleasant to the eye, a lord nonetheless albeit a bit coarse but still a worthy catch.

Yet despite all this, Hector remained young and innocent and retained his air of naivete regarding the affairs between men and women. He was familiar with the blatant flirting that he endured, through smiles which showed too much teeth, but this 'silent admiration' he was subjected to, from a man, was far out of his league of knowledge and experience. Hector was confused, very surprised and secretly flattered. He resolved to learn more about his silent stalker so went to the most logical place for information: Matthew.

Matthew was in the middle of some deep thinking when Hector approached him and he was jolted out of his deep thinking most annoyingly, as in having his thoughts broken in by a spectacularly loud and forlorn sigh. With a sigh of his own, he turned to his Lord and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Matthew, you're full of lots of interesting news and you've always been so loyal to me..."

"What is it, my Lord?" Matthew said, cutting off Hector's flattering, and as he suspected false, speech.

"I have an admirer," Hector blurted out and his cheeks seemed to turn slightly pink.

Matthew blinked at this unexpected declaration. A few moments later he was still blinking.

"Well, Matthew..." Hector said when Matthew didn't respond, "it's not one of those court ladies, I mean I've dealt with countless of them. This time it's different, like big different. Huge. Um...like extra appendage, different gender kind of different."

Matthew wondered if it was possible for him to be more surprised than he currently felt. He continued to blink.

"And well...I wanted to ask if you..."

Matthew gathered his bearings as Hector hesitated in his statements.

"Why do people always come to me for these types of problems? What is it about me that screams 'I prefer men!'? Tell me!" Matthew yelled his frustration, "First it's Lord Eliwood, whom I'm not even familiar with, with his 'oh Matthew, I've been told that you are the one to come to if I wish to discuss the kind of love that must not be named and I've had my eye on this fellow for so long already...' Do I look like some kind of agony aunt for men who can't seem to get it up for women? I _loved_ Leila, alright? I'm a perfectly normal red-blooded male with perfectly _normal_ preferences!"

Matthew took a deep breath in efforts to calm himself whilst Hector, and the small group of spectators that had gathered at Matthew's loud rant, stared at him in wonder mixed with horror. What followed could only be described as an uncomfortable silence which even the normally noisy twittering of birds dared not to disturb.

"Matthew..." Oswin, who had joined the group of spectators, ventured out to speak, "You know, it's probably not the best example you could have given. I mean, you hadn't properly spoken to Leila for about four years before she...well died, and she's been cold in the ground for almost a year now."

"So what?" Matthew retorted with a pout and a dirty look (which somehow managed not to counteract the effects of each other), "I'm faithful."

There were a few meaningful coughs amongst the group of spectators, some of which sounded suspiciously like the words "Legault, Guy, milk and cream."

Hector had, amidst Matthew's tirade, er...speech, slipped away as it seemed his faithful vassal was indisposed. Or as the commoners would say, barking mad. It appeared that he was on his own for this noble quest. From the corner of his eye, he saw his lovelorn admirer follow him out of the steadily increasing fray back where Matthew was situated. He turned to face Raven.

"Raven, isn't it? Charming name, by the way, I'd like an opportunity to um...spend some time with you," Hector paused and at Raven's dubious look, hastened to add, "sharing fighting tips that is, yes fighting tips."

Raven raised an elegant eyebrow and the action, in Hector's most humble opinion, was eloquence itself.

"You wish to fight?" Raven asked, his voice practically purring at the suggestion.

"Sure, why not?" Hector said.

No sooner had Hector agreed, Raven had his sword drawn out and was attacking. Hearing the clanging of metal, Lucius found himself hurrying to the centre of the abnormally noisy camp. He gasped at the sight he saw there.

Hector was parrying an attack by Raven, who looked so cute with his forehead furrowed in concentration, and appeared to have difficulty remaining upright. His foot slipped and Hector fell onto the grass in a spread eagle position. With Raven on top of him.

"Oh my," was the only comment Lucius found himself able to utter.

"Oof, oh my indeed. Raven, you're heavy," Hector complained.

"Today, I achieve revenge. House Ostia, you pay for destroying my home, my childhood and ruining my life and turning me into this!" Raven pointed at his chest in frustration, "I was born a high class noble and because of you I've been condemned to this life of servitude for money, people BUY my services."

"OH MY," Lucius gasped at the unintentional double meaning of that, his mind after all was working with the image of Raven sitting on another man's body.

"But..." Hector's confusion showed plainly on his face, "I thought you liked me, you were always watching me. And you agreed to fight me all in the spirit of well," here he blushed, "foreplay."

At that declaration, Raven crawled off Hector's body faster than one would have thought possible. He ran to where Lucius stood as an innocent bystander whose eyes were huge as he took in the situation.

"Whoever gave you that idea, Lord Hector, is an idiot," Raven said with a snicker.

"But Eliwood was certain...he said he knew this hero and..."

Lucius' cheeks were bright crimson as he digested this, "What happens between Lord Eliwood and Sir Harken is most...enlightening and quite...never mind."

"And in any case," Raven said, shooting another glare at Hector, "I don't like you, I have much better tastes and Lucius is all I need."

"Oh, Lord Raven..."

"Right, I see, your tastes run to the short, blond and feminine but not exactly female," Hector said. He sniffed in a perfectly obnoxious high class manner, "I care not for you and your...woman! Others desire my presence, I shall take my leave."

As Hector stormed off, Lucius turned to face Raven, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. Raven managed to lessen his scowl to a level where it seemed he was merely annoyed rather than angry and gathered Lucius awkwardly into his arms.

"You should have told me earlier, Lord Raven..."

Raven put a finger to Lucius' (most delectable) mouth and then silenced it in a more effective manner. Soon, moans were the only sound both of them were capable of making.

As Raven's perfectly rotten (now delightful) day drew to an end, Lyn smiled from the tree she sat in as she watched the sun descend, casting an orange glow over the blond bishop and redheaded hero intertwined together. She sighed and 'aww'ed at the spectacle and thought it was about time those two got together. She moved to another branch and was awarded with the sight of another blond and redhead engaged in an embrace while a figure looking suspiciously like Dame Isadora approached. Lyn smiled, that would be an interesting show to watch.

Meanwhile, on the last sturdy branch she lowered herself to, she found Hector building a camp fire and gathered around, hindering rather than helping, was Matthew. And Guy. And Legault. And what looked suspiciously liked some dairy product amidst a notable lack of clothing. She allowed herself a smirk, all these happenings would have to be reported to the tactician. And she herself needed to get a snuggle or two.

And everyone in Hector's constantly growing band had a temporary happily ever after before they left to try and save the world.

**THE END. (like, finally)**

-----

**A/N: **Posted on FFnet at R Amythest's request, I hope it wasn't too scarring an experience.


End file.
